


Old Friends and New Beginnings

by socalrose



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socalrose/pseuds/socalrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three lives. Two at a party. One arriving back in the UK.<br/>Pre-Series 3, Episode 1.</p><p>Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So this little blurb pop into my head today and just wouldn't go away.
> 
> Not Brit-picked or beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Cheers!

He heard the sliding glass door open and close letting the party music briefly filter through, but he didn't turn around; he just continued to gaze at the city lights and took another sip of his beer. A petite blond came and stood next to him leaning her forearms on the railing just like he was.

"A bit chilly out here. Are our coworkers getting on your last nerve?"

"Not really; just getting a little too loud and warm in there for me," John admitted turning toward her. She looked fetching in her red cocktail dress with matching shoes and black cashmere sweater.

"John, we've been here for two hours and chatted with everyone, so it's alright if we leave now." She got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Unless you _want_ to stay and hear Archie's annual New Year's Eve toast?"

"God no, I hear he hasn't changed the wording in five years." They both giggled about it.

Grasping John's hand, Mary quickly led John through the lively crowd, dropping his beer bottle off at the bar and saying their goodbyes while John grabbed their coats and Mary's purse from a bedroom.

Emerging from the building safely bundled up against the cold, they walked arm in arm towards their flat. John thought about the small box he had hidden inside a shoe box back at their flat and smiled. He'd arranged to take Mary to dinner tomorrow at a posh restaurant where he'd pop the question.

"What are you smiling about?" Mary asked bringing John back to the present.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking how much better my life's gotten since you took pity on me and took me in," he teased.

Mary smacked his arm playfully. "I never pitied you, John Watson, so we'll have none of that nonsense. I fell in love with you and chased you until you caught me and fell in love with me."

"Ah, so you finally admit you chased me -" John abruptly stopped talking when he heard a violin playing.

"John, what's wrong?"

John snapped out of his trance. "Sorry . . . just surprised by the violin music."

"Seems to be coming from around the next corner," Mary replied. "Let's go check it out." They walked around the corner and discovered a young man playing the violin while a young lady leaned out a second story window listening. 

"The song's familiar, but I can't think of the song's title," John murmured.

Mary squeezed his hand slightly. "It's the song _Tonight_ from _West Side Story_. How sweet; wonder if she's his girlfriend?"

The young man finished the song to applause from John and Mary and a few other people who listened in, but the young man only seemed to have eyes on the young woman. She smiled and gestured for the young man to come upstairs. He quickly put his violin in its case and hurried upstairs.

John and Mary resumed their walk and soon arrived home. Coats were hung up and they changed into comfortable clothes. Tea was made and the telly was turned on to one of the New Year's Eve events. They snuggled on the couch and when they heard Auld Lang Syne John got quiet and gazed at the picture on the mantle. It was a candid photo of Sherlock and John sharing a rare laugh in public (fortunately not at a crime scene).

Mary caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. "John?"

John turned to Mary his eyes glazed with unshed tears. "I miss him."

"Oh John," Mary drew the man she loved into her arms. "Of course you miss him; he was your best friend. It's okay to miss him. Sherlock and you had such a wonderful and strong friendship."

"We had to, otherwise I would have strangled him a dozen times over," John muttered his voice muffled against Mary's shoulder.

Mary smiled. "I wished I had the chance to know him."

"I wished you had too."

****************

Sherlock trudged into the hotel room and dropped his duffle bag at the end of the bed. He was exhausted after his long journey and his transport was screaming for food and rest. He took a quick shower and ate the sandwich he'd ordered from room service. After getting into bed he thought of all he must do tomorrow once he got into London. Mycroft would help him with all the legal paperwork and then he could go and see everyone, especially John. He smiled at the thought of seeing his best friend again.

Yes, tomorrow would be a new year and a wonderful day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Series 3 Episode 1 will be shown in the UK on New Year's Day (Lucky you! Those of us in the US won't see it (legally anyway) until January 19th.), so I had to post this now or never.
> 
> Not much Sherlock I know, but we'll all see more of him very soon.


End file.
